


The World As Told By An Actor Out of His Depth

by Advent_March



Series: DSMP Actor Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Actors, Brain Rot really kicked in, Fluff, Gen, I have never written so much fluff in a row, No Angst, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like our hopes for a happy ending, yall shouldnt have encouraged this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advent_March/pseuds/Advent_March
Summary: The four people that were impressed with Ranboo's acting during the first panic room scene and the one person that knew he was that good.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP Actor Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205138
Comments: 49
Kudos: 625
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Prologue: Ranboo's Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!
> 
> Just a general TW for all chapters: Mentions of panic attacks, but nothing major.

Ranboo was scared. Actually, scared probably wasn't the best word to use at the moment. Some better words may include petrified, mortified, and terrified. Perhaps if Ranboo were feeling poetic he might have described his state of being as anxiety that surmounted the position of the god in their heaven. Granted at the moment he wasn't feeling poetic. 

Ranboo had filmed scenes before, in fact, he had already taken part in many different and important storylines. This is very much not the same. This is going to be the first time he has to play out one of his “panic room scenes” alone. Well alone plus all of the crew and the fact that the rest of the cast decided they wanted to stay and watch the scene. 

Now let it be made abundantly clear, Ranboo doesn't doubt his ability as an actor. If there is one thing he is confident in, probably the only thing he is confident in, is the fact that he is a pretty good actor. But now, having everyone here, he might be ever so slightly on edge.

Ranboo, knowing the nerves would just mess with his acting, did what he did best, repressed it, and ignored it. It's not like he would be filming with the man who created this show and held the power to fire him if he wanted to or anything. Ranboo’s tactic of repression wasn’t really working for him if that was unclear. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Called Dream from where he was standing just out of the frame of the camera. It was decided that Dream, at least for this take, would not appear on screen at all, as to allow the viewer to guess that something about the situation was off before they revealed it. The show was known for its twists and turns, but they never wanted to be cheap with it, they strived for proper foreshadowing so that the most astute audience member could guess what was happening. 

“Um...yeah I think I’m good to go,” replied Ranboo, still a bit nervous. He took a deep breath and got ready. 

“Okay, action!” The scene started. 

He began his monologue. He put everything he had into his acting. The betrayal of lost friends, the sting of a home that never belonged to you, the suffocating feeling of being alone, and the anxiety that it was all your fault. Every emotion, positive and negative, was put into his character. 

The world around him faded. He was no longer Ranboo, the actor and creator of this character. Now he was the character, the servant, the betrayer, and the betrayed. The world around him was not a set, but the last remnants of a country clinging to the broken will of the people. The last notes of a song that was bound to end poorly. A place that housed him, but hated him in the same breath. Friends that would watch him be called a traitor and not even a day later claimed they believed him. This was the wretched world he lived in. 

“I don’t know, not yourself. I’m not even real,” the voice in his ear would say. At this moment, this was not the Dream he knew, and yet it wasn’t even his character. This entity, this voice told him everything he did but was it an entity. Ranboo did not know whether he could believe Dream, but maybe he knew the truth already. 

“What do you mean you're not real?” He would respond. He had to be real, if the voice wasn’t Dream then why could he hear it so clearly. Ranboo channeled this confusion into his character, asked this question, not directly, but instead with the way he turned around. He scanned the obsidian box he was in to find no one. Within the purple and black walls, nothing resides, but a troubled child and the words hastily scrawled across the walls. “He’s not real, he wasn’t real.”

The scene played out. Ranboo pacing back and forth, arguing with himself. At that moment, he was a man condemned to a horrid fate, and yet he did not wish to believe it. He tried to convince himself it was not his fault, but the truth was known. And this truth was significantly scarier than either a yes or a no. He did not know if he did it, and even worse he did not know whether he could trust himself. 

Did following his ideals, his morals, really lead him to this position? Was he wrong to adhere to his principles? If by not choosing a side, he did, in fact, bring this about, then was he the villain? To think, a person could commit such a villainous act like blowing up a building, yet not remember any of it. Did that make him a better person or a worse one? 

It was with this constant rush of fear, anxiety, and confusion that Ranboo molded his character. The scene slowly closed out with a flood of tears streaming down Ranboo’s face as he curled himself into a ball in the corner of his pandora’s box of emotions. The only thing to hear now was the fading notes of Mellohi.

“Cut!” Wilbur, who was acting as the director for this episode, shouted. The silence was replaced by a buzz of commotion. 

Ranboo looked up from where he was curled on the ground and kicked out his legs. Slowly, so as to not trip over himself, he stood up and turned to face the rest of the cast. The faces of the rest were filled with either shock, amusement, or pride. 


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General TW: Mentions of Panic Attack (nothing major, but be safe)

Dream had his reservations about the new kid that they added to the show. It’s nothing against the new kid, but Ranboo didn’t really act in anything big. Niki vouched for him, and so did Punz, that was the only reason that Dream even let the kid join in the first place. Regardless of that, Dream didn’t know if Ranboo could play his character in the direction that it was going. Sure the kid decided to help write it himself, but still, Dream wasn’t confident in the kid’s abilities. 

The keyword in that statement being wasn’t. He was not too confident in the kid, but after the show he put on during this scene, Dream was 100% with the kid in anything he wanted to do with his character. Hell if he wanted, Ranboo could write his character to have fucking superpowers and Dream would probably let him. 

To start from the beginning, Dream was doing another manipulation scene, which, to be fair, is his character, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the kids after. It’s not as if he was trying to manipulate the actors, but sometimes repressed memories struck at a poor time whether the intentions were pure or not. It's for these reasons that Dream was a bit hesitant when it came to the new kid. It was a long process, but with Tommy and Tubbo, Dream made a list of things he should avoid saying as to avoid any bad memories from the past. With Ranboo though, he knew nothing about the kid. 

With all of that in mind, Dream was already a bit on edge. From there, things seemed to only get worse. First, there was the question as to how they would film the scene. On one hand, if he was actually in the scene there could be a massive reveal as to him not actually being present. Though, this may lead to some misconceptions, such as Dream really appearing to Ranboo as opposed to it just being a voice in his head. With a bit, read: a lot, of deliberation, they settled on Dream not being present in the scene.

Then, as if just to spite them, Dream’s microphone stopped working. Ranboo who, Dream had to admit, was doing pretty good, had to stop acting while they fixed Dream’s mic. At this moment, Dream was kind of afraid, sure the kid had a good start, but this interruption could mess up the mood completely. He was only slightly calmed down when Ranboo started making jokes about having to “be angsty” and playing Mellohi. 

With his fingers crossed that nothing else would go wrong, Dream asked if they were ready to start filming again. After getting an affirmative from everyone, Dream began his manipulation. While there was no set script, the show prided itself on being mainly improv aside from major plot points, Dream had created his own script to follow. And for Ranboo’s part, the “intermission” as he claimed it to be, did not seem to put a damper on his acting. Ranboo, if nothing else, was very good at sounding sad and angry. He managed to get that combination down really well, and it fits with his character. 

After a bit more back and forth, Dream finally got to the major revelation of the scene. 

“I don’t know, not yourself. I’m not even real.” With that final line out of the way, Dream sat back and watched the rest of the scene play out. 

There was a major difference between observing and participating, and anyone that says otherwise is lying. While observing, it is easier to see smaller, more minute details that an actor may put into their acting. In this case, Dream could see the way Ranboo’s pacing seemed deliberate. He never went too fast or too slow, would punctuate important lines with a turn or stop. Nothing about what Ranboo did seemed accidental. The line delivery, the pacing, the fidgeting, all of it was extremely thought out. 

If Dream were to tell the truth, he was a bit worried about Ranboo during the end of the scene. The moment the kid started repeating “I don't know,” Dream was almost positive the hybrid was working himself into an actual panic attack. It was all too real. The quickening of breath and everything. 

Then Wilbur called cut and everything went back to normal. Ranboo was pushing himself up from where he was seated on the ground as Dream walked up to him. “Are you okay?” Dream asked before the kid could say anything first. He could see all the questions trying to make their way out of Ranboo’s head and into the public. Dream asking about his well-being seemed to halt all activity behind Ranboo’s eyes, instead, confusion filled them. 

“Oh...yeah, no I'm good, why?” Just as quickly as confusion filled his features, anxiety replaced it. “Did I do bad because if so we can go again?”

“Do good? Kid, I actually thought you were panicking, you did amazing,” Dream stated confidently. All the anxiety washed from Ranboo’s face. A bright smile replaced the look. “You should probably go get rest though, I think that's your last scene for today. Tomorrow we're gonna focus on the second panic room scene and doomsday.” This, despite the phrasing, was not a suggestion and more of an order. Ranboo, noticing this, did not argue with Dream and instead nodded. 

As he walked away, Dream couldn't help but watch him. The kid, because despite how good his acting was, he was a kid, was a lucky draw. One day he would have to thank Niki and Punz for convincing him to hire Ranboo. Today was not that day, but he would do it. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you begin to notice a decrease in quality, my grandpa decided to straight up die and I am not having a good time, but I use fanfic to cope. Hope you enjoy it all the same <3


	3. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more just a brief TW: Mentions of panic attack
> 
> I love you all, stay safe <3

Phil was always at their shoots, whether or not he was involved in the scenes for that day didn’t really matter to him. He just enjoyed being there and supporting the actors, and if he was also there to embarrass Tommy and Wilbur, well no one needed to be privy to that information. If Phil was going to be a little more honest, he almost never knew what scene they were filming, and today was no different. 

He did not play an important part in the action being filmed today, therefore Phil only knew bits and pieces of scenes. He knew that Techno and Tommy were going to be doing a scene together, and that was it. 

That was a bit of a lie. Phil also knew Ranboo, the new kid, was also filming an important scene. “New” was a bit of an exaggeration, but regardless of that, Phil was excited to see it. He talked to the enderman hybrid briefly in between scenes and the kid seemed nice enough. He was definitely awkward, but Phil has dealt with Techno so he knows a thing or two about how to deal with socially awkward people. In a way, Ranboo reminded Phil a bit of Techno, but Phil has decided not to think too much into that and thus has ignored it. 

Not only was Phil very curious about Ranboo, he also knew that he was going to be working with the hybrid more often now. In the story, Ranboo was supposed to start living in the same area as Phil and Techno. Which Phil for one, was very excited for, especially to see the two most socially awkward people he knows, well barely knows in Ranboo’s case, interact. For some reason, despite their joint ineptitude with social situations, Phil has a good feeling that they will be close. 

It was then that Techno decided to join the rest of the cast in watching the scene, which had not started yet. 

“What are you doing here mate? Never thought you would take time out of your busy day to be here,” Phil sarcastically said as he moved to make room for Techno to join him. 

“Oh yeah, my real busy schedule of doing nothing and also doing nothing,” Techno retorted. Phil choked back a laugh. Calling an end to that conversation was the scene starting. 

Phil watched the scene unfold in front of him. Despite the slight hitch at the beginning with Dream's microphone, everything seemed to be going well. Dream was doing a good job manipulating children, as it really seemed to be a favorite pastime of his character. Ranboo was also doing good. He started out strong, now, Phil knows, it's just maintaining that energy through the whole scene. 

It was just as the scene seemed to be dying down that the reveal was made. Phil had a slight idea of what was going to happen as Wilbur isn't too good at not venting about everything and Phil managed to piece the lore together. This was one of the scenes Phil learned about through Wilbur, who seemed excited for it. 

Ranboo turned his acting to eleven in that moment. Phil couldn't help but be a bit impressed. Scratch that, very impressed. The slight tremble in his voice, the utilization of the small area, and the prop selection all began to bring the scene together The confusion in his voice, mixed with the resignation that amped up into panic was the bow on top. Then there was the panic attack itself. Phil was glad that the makeup department thought ahead and added thin layers of latex under Ranboo’s eyes. If it were not for this, Phil was sure that the kid would be burning his own skin with his tears. For some reason, some gut feeling told Phil that Ranboo would still act through that pain. 

Each repetition of a phrase dragged Phil deeper into that panic that Ranboo’s character felt. Each attempt to calm himself down that failed, allowed everyone to feel the same helplessness that Ranboo did. Every question Ranboo posed with his acting was answered by his character, yet it seemed to only lead to more questions. The complete isolation, the vagueness of his morality, the questions. All of this perfectly coalesced into the perfect storm of emotion. Manic energy that broke down as Ranboo continued to spiral. 

Then, just as quickly as it started, the scene was over. This time, the room was filled with a buzz. Everyone was discussing the scene and, mostly everyone, was genuinely shocked by Ranboo’s acting. 

“Damn, that kid is pretty good,” Philza said, mainly just to say something. He meant it, Ranboo phenomenally acting that scene. Techno grunted in agreement and a short silence filed in. 

“Heard he wanted to help with the music for the scene too.” This statement surprised Phil. Not only was the kid acting the scene, but working with the music of it too? It shouldn't be that surprising to Phil as the Dream SMP is pretty flexible when it comes to what the actors and crew want, but it was kind of shocking. 

“Wonder how that will turn out.”

“Me too.” A commotion caught Phil’s attention as he was standing there. Just to his left it seems as if Tommy and Tubbo managed to snag Ranboo before he could escape and were now talking his ear off. 

“I think we might need to go save him. Tommy might kill him before we get to see how the scene turned out.” With a laugh, both Techno and Phil made their way over to where the three children were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh 
> 
> This was a mistake and I love it so much. It may be an abomination but its my abomination. I shall now name this fic my child and I will purposely cause problems if anything to the contrary is said.
> 
> Love you guys <3


	4. The Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blade himself. That is all. We stan him.

Techno was known for a lot of things; his monotone voice, his dry sense of humor, and his ridiculously expansive knowledge of Greek mythology. One thing, though, that he was not known for, was being easily impressed. He liked to believe that he held a high standard for things that could impress him. 

Ranboo, the enderman hybrid Techno spoke to twice during scenes, apparently reaches this high standard. That was relatively unexpected. 

The only reason Techno was here in the first place was because he just finished filming his scenes. He definitely was not here because he heard the new kid would be doing a scene alone and wanted to see it. No sir, he would not do that. He was a busy man, there is no way that he could spend time focused on other people. 

Even to Techno those sounded like lies. For complete and utter transparency, he was there because he was just curious. Despite not being present since the beginning, he was there during everyone's important scenes. Erets betrayal, Schlatt’s election, all of it. Those were the perks of being close to both of the major characters from the first two seasons. And he would certainly not start missing scenes now. Also, he knew everyone else would show so he wouldn't have to answer as many questions. 

Techno showed up just before the scene began. He bantered a bit with Phil, before going quiet to watch the scene. 

There are a few things Techno knew about Ranboo. First, he was awkward. Like extremely awkward, possibly more so than Techno himself. Second, the kid had a pretty deep voice. Obviously it's nothing compared to Eret, but for a seventeen year old, it was surprising. Third, Ranboo was tall, 6’6 tall. 

When the kid started acting though, almost all of that changed. Imperceptibly, he became different. Awkward all the same, but in a different way. A way fit for his character, though Techno remembers when they first met and can accurately say that his character's ineptitude was inspired by Ranboo’s own social anxiety. His voice, of all the things Technoblade noticed, was the thing that changed the most. There was a certain aspect to his voice that was added when the hybrid was in character. An uncertain softness? Perhaps a newfound strangeness? Techno really couldn't place what it was. 

Techno had to give the kid props in that regard. He doesn't see it often with actors, granted it's a bit more common among this group. Ranboo’s ability to seamlessly incorporate himself into his character, almost to the point of the change being unnoticeable until Ranboo starts “lore dumping”. 

Despite knowing this, Techno has never seen Ranboo act in a serious scene. And this exemplifies the saying of knowing something in theory versus in practice. While watching, Techno saw these small changes, and damn did it impress him more than before. He saw Ranboo go from joking around to serious acting.

The scene continues, and with every passing moment, Techno is genuinely impressed. He is sure to try and mentally chart what it is about Ranboo’s character is so different than Ranboo. The posture, the pacing, the inflection of his voice. All of this is the same, yet different. 

Before he could properly gather all the evidence and knowledge he needed, the scene was over. This was the reason that Techno was a little upset. Certainly it was not because he wanted to see Ranboo act more (at this point Techno couldn't imagine anyone with half a brain would believe him if he said this). Again, honestly, it was a combination of both. Techno enjoyed watching the technique of other actors, it was a perfect moment to test his observation skills and a way to enhance his own acting, but he also thoroughly was engulfed in the scene created by Dream and Ranboo. 

“Damn, that kid is pretty good,” Philza spoke up from next to him, filling the silence. Techno couldn't help but agree. Ranboo was good, and Techno didn't have a better way to phrase it, well he probably did but he didn't feel like trying to figure it out right now. Suddenly, Techno was struck by a thought, a memory of a rumor he heard in passing. More than a rumor, as it was confirmed by almost everyone. 

“Heard he wanted to help with the music for the scene too.” It would not be the first time a person worked on their scene after the fact, be it for special effects or minor adjustments, but something about the way Ranboo wanted to help with the music struck Techno. Music is an essential part to any scene, yet it goes fairly unnoticed by the wider public. There was something so fitting about Ranboo wanting to work on it. 

After a bit more conversation, Philza and him went over to where Ranboo, the poor kid, was being harassed by Tommy and Tubbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just came back from a funeral, feeling feelings indeed. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! <3


	5. Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wilbur Soot, the icon himself
> 
> TW: Reference to panic attack (its not major, just a passing sentence all the same stay safe)

Wilbur regularly worked behind the scenes for the Dream SMP. Mainly he worked as a writer, and he definitely excelled within the field. He recently decided to try his hand as director for some episodes. It was, for lack of a better word, exhausting. That's not to say that he did not enjoy the job. It was a fulfilling job, and Wilbur really liked it. But sometimes, a lot of times, it's difficult. Between the antics that all of the actors got into and the plethora of blooper moments, Wilbur would like to just finish this episode. Just one more scene, one more, very important, scene. Another scene with a fairly new actor. 

Wilbur stifled a groan while thinking of this. He's sure the episode will be good, but thanks to his own tendencies he will not stop until everything is perfect. He knows nothing about Ranboo, he has only had one or two scenes with him and never interacted with him outside of that. That's no fault of either of them, their paths simply have not collided yet. He has also never worked with Ranboo as a director. He doesn't know how to properly lead the hybrid and this will probably take way too long. 

Sometimes Wilbur wished the Dream SMP wasn't a revolutionary tv show and just stuck to the normal idea of a script. But no, why would they do that. Oh yes the great idea of showing off the talents of the actors, lets let them improvise scenes. There is no way that could end horribly. Once more, this is nothing against Ranboo, but Wilbur wasn't too sure about the kids skills. For now he would just have to hope. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy screamed from the seat next to his. 

“What Tommy?” Wilbur groaned. He really didn't have the energy to talk to people. Wilbur had a newfound respect for directors. 

“You look like shit.” God Tommy really didn't know how to be anything but blunt.

“I'm tired Tommy.”

“But this is the last scene right? After this just sleep.” Wilbur huffed a laugh at that. If only it were so simple. This scene on its own would probably take at least ten minutes, and this doesn't account for any retakes that they have to do. “What scene even is this?”

“Why are you here if you don't know what scene it is?” Wilbur winced a bit at the harshness of the question. He really didn't mean for it to sound rude, he was genuinely wondering, but it is really difficult to inflect properly when you're tired and anxious. 

“Because you're the one directing.” The simplicity and authenticity that Tommy said that with softened Wilbur. Of course Tommy would say that, he always says what Wilbur doesn't expect. It was then that Wilbur noticed he was smiling despite himself, he would never tell Tommy but he loved him like a brother. 

Before Wilbur could say anything in response Tommy had already run off to talk to Tubbo. Feeling a bit more rejuvenated, Wilbur started to get himself ready. He asked around and made sure the crew and cast were ready to start filming before starting the scene. 

At this point, Wilbur could only sit back and hope, which, of course, meant things went wrong instantly. As a group, they decided it best that Dream is not directly present in the scene. They had not accounted for Dream’s mic deciding it did not want to continue working and simply break just as Dream started speaking. They stopped the scene to get Dream a working mic and Wilbur had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The scene was going to take them forever, and he can only hope that Ranboo and Dream continue with the same energy they had. 

Deciding to say screw it and run with the take anyway, Wilbur told Dream to start up from his first line. Wilbur’s expectations were incredibly low. There was only so much that an actor can do, and when interrupted, many can not continue from the middle of a scene. 

Somehow, Dream and Ranboo kept going with the scene. Wilbur was becoming increasingly impressed with Ranboo. He expected Dream to do well, he worked with the man for long enough to know that he could keep going under less than opportune situations. Ranboo though, he wasn't sure how the kid would do. From an acting standpoint he was conveying everything he needed to and more, but knowing all of it was improv was even more impressive. He picked up on the subtle cues of where Dream wanted the conversation to go and ran with it. Never too predictable, but always fitting with the “script” for the scene. 

Then, Dream left the scene. Exited with his dramatic reveal of not existing and leaving Ranboo to deal with the rest. From here things only got better. With the lack of a partner, and thus the lack of limitations that came along with one, Ranboo was free to say what he wished. He argued with himself, tried to convince himself that it was okay, he broke down, and then repeated the cycle. Wilbur, as a fellow overly dramatic, in all the best ways, actor, was dazzled.

The kid tore his heart open and exposed it to the camera. He played the character well, a sad, angry, and scared child. A man working himself up to a panic attack, despite trying to calm down. Ranboo’s lines all made sense, they were all realistic, yet dramatic enough to convey the emotion to a person who has never felt it. 

Wilbur was tense. The hybrid was doing amazingly, perfectly one could say, but all it takes is one mistake. One misspoken line, hell, one out of place sound, and they would have to start over. Seconds and minutes passed extremely slowly. It almost seemed as if time itself decided to wrong him. And then the scene ended. 

Wilbur quickly called cut, he didn't want anything going wrong even if it did not matter anymore. He collapsed into his seat and, for the first time since the start of filming the episode, he felt calm. 

He turned slightly to where Ranboo was seemingly being either interrogated by or complemented by Tommy and Tubbo. Knowing that duo, it was probably a combination of both. Wilbur also saw Phil and Techno begin to walk toward the three kids. After a bit of deliberation, he decided to have a little SBI reunion, plus Ranboo. By the time he got there, it seemed as if Phil had just finished complimenting the kid. 

“I guess you didn't do bad,” Techno awkwardly told the hybrid. Wilbur laughed at that, along with everyone else. Ranboo looked a bit shy and possibly a little nervous. 

“Ah yes, Technoblade, ever the wordsmith.” Wilbur poked fun at him. Techno turned to glare at him, a look that would have sent lesser men running, but Wilbur knew Techno wasn't going to do anything. “But for real, you did amazing kid. Genuinely, you are godsent, if I had to direct for a second longer I would have begun causing problems.”

“Oh, well thank you Wilbur.” Ranboo stuttered out. He looked about as tired as Wilbur. It was a long and emotional scene, it would have taken a lot out of anybody. 

“Alright well, I'm going to go sleep for a week, give or take a few days.” Wilbur sighed out. “I suggest you do the same Ranboo.”

Ranboo nodded and began to walk towards the exit with the rest of them. Wilbur looked forward to working with Ranboo more, both as an actor and a director. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and haven't slept well in weeks. Please send help.
> 
> Regardless of that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!


	6. Niki: The All Knowing God Amongst Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki Nihachu and her phenomenal observational skills. AKA the one person that knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a Niki & Ranboo sibling dynamic and I really can't say I'm sorry.

Niki is often right. This isn't her bragging or anything, it's just she is careful what she says. Niki is used to being talked over or ignored so she learned to observe and only say something if she is sure about it. Observation is something she learned well and learned early in her life. This is all to say, when she told Dream that he should bring Ranboo to the show, she knew it would go well. Luckily Punz also agreed with her and Dream was in a good mood. And thus Ranboo was added to the server. 

Niki knew Ranboo through a mini movie that they filmed together a few months ago. It was a pretty basic movie plot, a pair of siblings trying to find their way back home. Usually, filming these movies were not that entertaining, but her and Ranboo made it fun. The first time she met Ranboo she was struck by his height and then by the fact that he was only seventeen. From there it was surprisingly easy to act as his older sister. Something about the enderman hybrid made it so easy to adopt the older sibling persona. 

She even recalled the time that her and Ranboo got lost in the studio. They went through the door they thought led to the set, they were severely mistaken. After running around for a bit she had to call Phil, who has essentially been in every studio, and ask him for directions. She really did like Ranboo, so when she heard that the Dream SMP wanted to add someone, she had to say something. At first, she was almost positive Dream would not add him, but then Punz agreed with her. She doesn't exactly know what Punz knew about Ranboo, but apparently he has seen him act a few times before and talked about him briefly in an interview. 

With this said, she knew Ranboo was an amazing actor, so when she heard that he had an important scene coming up, she just had to go. She was doubly motivated when the others said they were going too. Niki really wanted to see them flabbergasted, and see she did. 

During the scene, she spent more time paying attention to everyone else than to Ranboo. If anything, she could get him to give her a play by play after the fact. First, she got a good look at everyone around her. Puffy, who happened to be standing next to Niki, looked astonished. Well astonished and proud. Puffy tended to take in all the children of the server, whether they knew it or not. Niki can't be too sure if Puffy has talked to Ranboo yet, Niki might have to set aside a time for them to have a conversation. 

Techno and Phil, standing a little farther away, were also watching Ranboo. Each of them had a slightly different variation of the same expression. While Techno seemed to be solely observing Ranboo, Niki knew that probably wasn't the only emotion he was feeling, but she was not practiced enough in the way of Technoblade to tell what the other feeling was, she had an idea though. Phil, on the other hand, while he was equally as skilled in hiding his emotions, did not do it as often, was very clearly impressed. 

Niki felt pride welling up in her. Ranboo, her recruit into the SMP, was blowing everyone out of the park. The boy she viewed as a little brother, if the SBI can say things like that so can she, was acting his heart out, and not only that, but he was doing well. She knew what it was like to be doubted, and she worked past that with this group of actors, she is glad that Ranboo can do the same.

At this point, Niki is excited to see what the fan reaction to this was going to be. She knew Ranboo was working his way up to being a fan favorite, and, in her opinion, this would only add to that. 

From Techno, she looked to where Eret was standing. She looked amused more than anything else. That tended to be their default emotion to anything they liked. Niki knew Eret liked Ranboo, she had said as much. But once more, there was a difference between liking someone as a person and as an actor. It seemed as if Ranboo finally crossed that line for him. 

Then the scene was over and people were allowed to talk again. And they certainly did. She could overhear certain bits of conversation. People talking about how the twist was surprising, which to be fair she is certain she also would not have seen it coming had Ranboo not told her about it earlier, or how it was well acted. 

She watched as Ranboo was approached by Tommy and Tubbo. Niki was going to talk to him, but decided that it would probably be best to speak to him later. Ranboo looked as if he was barely holding on to the conversation, as if he was going to fall asleep while standing there. On his way out, Ranboo turned to look at where Niki was. She gave him a soft smile, promising to talk to him later, and a wave, promising to give him time to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lack of sleep has begun affecting the quality of my writing and I can't for sure say if it has gotten better or worse, I simply know it is different. I physically cant tell if its good. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if its bad, but I hope you enjoy it! <3


	7. Audience Retention Rate Goes Sky High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the audience, the fans, I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big thanks to the person that commented with the name Cookie Cuddler. You are wonderful and I thank you for letting me use your idea.

_ TevhnoSimp _ : Ummmmmmm...I’m sorry Dream said WHAT?

_ Ripsaninity: _ Mr. Dream stop manipulating children its making you hard to defend

  * Ripsaninity: Nvm hes not real
  * Ripnaninity: WAIT...hes not real?



_ 334arson: _ WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?

_ PosionedCurse _ : Mom pick me up Im scared

_ WASDFIO: _ Ranboo dont listen he aint got a home he just looking for a place to live

  * _7856reasons_ : Bruuuh Techno bullied the man so hard he decided to live rent free in a childs head
    * _WASDFIO_ : Mans really got mad and settled down in walmart Techno’s head



_ Theworldisscary: _ Dream might not have shoe game, he might not have a home, he might be manipulative, but he certainly has the ability to scar every minor on the show

_ Godmaynotbedead: _ I know there are a lot of theories going around but y’all need to remember that wasnt actually Dream and didnt have anything to do with him. 

_ TTLM3: _ Real quick, Ranboo’s acting tho?! That mans got some skill

  * _MandyCandy : IK!! He did real good, hes an amazing actor_


  * MunsterCheese: The dude really knows how to act. 


  *     * TTLM3: I’m glad you agree Mr.Cheese.


  * LOLAnxiety: Panic attack pog?



_ Tommyapologist _ : everything about this scene kills me. The acting, the music, the dramatic pauses, and the pacing. God I love this so much

_ folksongsarehot _ : i never thought i would be terrified of Mellohi

  * _PC3MF_ : now im terrified of mellohi, thanks DSMP
    * _Yourmadlife_ : apparently ranboo actually helped with the music, so blame him
      * _enjoltaireiscanon_ : thank you Ranboo for ensuring I can never listen to mellohi ever again.



_ Artisticasshole _ : 10 bucks says Dream is actually manipulating Ranboo somehow

  * _eattherich_ : I mean eventually yeah, but right now probably not



_ kinghenry452 _ : ummm…I love ranboo..? He is so good at this shit

  * _mikkkey_ : The way he portrayed the panic attack was so good. Like the whole downward spiral is amazing



_ alexangel _ : 10/10 would watch over and over again until i memorize the scene

  * _alexangle_ : you...you are the one who stole my name. Prepare to duel. 
  * _Martinblackwoodisaking_ : what a strange rating scale 



_ booran _ : my son, such an actor

  * _jennie_ : phenomenal actor
    * _helpme_ : lovely actor
      * _0sleep_ : beloved actor
  * _Insomniac334_ : he scares me



_ 86doggos _ : the range from ranboo here, the anxiety, the movement, the fear. I love it all

_ wickedwitch _ : im here for complimenting ranboo, but ummmm L’manberg is gonna go boom again??

  * _memoryofagoldfish_ : oh yeah. I forgot bout that
  * _mathishard_ : l’manbergs last canon life boutta be gone



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys liked the fanfic, im prolly gonna write more actor au's but I dont know which idea specifically. 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me at any point:  
> tumblr: curse-of-the-listless
> 
> Love all of you <3


End file.
